parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Millennium Line train to VCC-Clark (149, 150, 54, 53)
Intro * Solid Snake: Meryl, is still there? We're leaving! * Meryl: (On Radio Wallet) Are ya crazy? The world are still crawling with zombies! * Solid Snake: It'll be all right, trust me, we found a way to the work. Follow us later! * Meryl: Snake, Snake, wait, wait! * (Rolie Polie Olie Theme Song) * Olie: Aah! (Slips Off And He Falls To The Ground) * Solid Snake: (Off Screen) Olie, where are you? Olie! * Olie: Snake, I'm here! * (Olie Picks Up A Key) * Olie: (Screaming As He Falls Into The Ground And Gets Trapped) * (Start Of Olie's Note) * Olie: (Whimpering) S-S-Snake... Aw... * (Roy Campbell Appears) * Roy Campbell: Who are you? Oh, I see... another spy sent by Shadow Moses, right? Lemme guess. * Olie: Tidy up, good! * (Olie Gets Full Teeth And Iris Out) * Solid Snake: But... * (Iris In With Ms Polie Humming) * Olie: I can do that, Mom! * (Ms Polie Grabs Olie's Hand) * Ms Polie: Thanks, Olie. (Spinning Around The Chair) Woah! * Olie: Only well, good job! * Solid Snake: What are you trying to say? * (Olie Opens The Fridge) * Olie: (Off Screen) What a mess... Ta-da! * (Roy Campbell Faces Goes Left And Right) * Solid Snake: (Gasps) * Olie: (On Screen) Well? * Ms Polie: Well golly, Olie! What's gotten into you? * (Mr Polie Comes In) * Mr Polie: Ya feel bad, Olie? * Solid Snake: It's Olie! You go that way! * (Roy Campbell Disappears) * (Solid Snake Gets The Valve Handle And He Steers The Valve Handle Then The Movable Bridge) * (We See The Band Of Brothers Scene Of Artillery Barrage) * Solid Snake: Olie! * Lipton: (Screaming) INCOMING!! TAKE COVER!! * (Loud Boom) * Solid Snake: Yikes! * (Buck Looks Around) * (Shell Bomb Barrage Gets Very Loud Boom) * Buck: Take cover! * All Soldiers: RUN!! RUN!! * (There All Soldiers Begins To Flee From The Barrage Shell Bomb) * All Soldiers: They're 88s! * Lipton: Take cover! C'mon, find some cover. * All Soldiers: They've got us zeroed! * Lipton: Find some cover! Find a foxhole! Come on, take cover! * All Soldiers: Get it out! * Lipton: Take cover! * All Soldiers: Pipe down! * Lipton: C'mon, find some cover! * (Shell Bomb Exploded And Tree Is Falling) * Lipton: Take cover! * Joe Toye: (Looks Around) Shit. * (Joy Toye Runs Away and Collapses To The Floor And Shell Bomb Explodes And Joye Toye Broke His Leg) * (Tyrannosaurus Rex Roaring) * Solid Snake: Come on, wake up, Olie. * Olie: (Yawning) My stomach, it hurts. * Solid Snake: Don't worry, you'll be fine! Come on, lets go! Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas) as Celia Mae Disguised and Ending * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Normal * Olie Polie - Normal * Ms Polie - Normal * Mr Polie - Normal * Billy Bevell - Normal